In relation to a feeding container for a stick-form cosmetic material such as lipstick, JP2002-262936A and JP07-024216U, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002 and 1995 respectively, disclose containers in which a stick-form cosmetic material is inserted through a tip end opening of a sleeve, the cosmetic material is held within the sleeve, and the cosmetic material is fed by rotating a main body tube relative to the sleeve.
An example of this prior art will now be described with reference to FIGS. 11A–11D. This example corresponds to a third embodiment of JP2002-262936A.
A stick-form cosmetic material P shown in FIG. 11C has a circular cross-section, and is accommodated on the inside of a sleeve 210 shown in FIG. 11A The top end of the stick-form cosmetic material P is cut crossways at an incline. A main body tube 220 is joined to a lower end of the sleeve 210. This joint permits relative rotation between the sleeve 210 and main body tube 220 while restricting relative axial displacement.
As shown in FIG. 11C, the stick-form cosmetic material P decreases in diameter at a midway step 270. Referring to FIG. 11D, a narrow diameter portion 271 below the step 270 is inserted into a holder 231 of a core chuck member 230 which protrudes into the main body tube 220 from the sleeve 210. Engaging protrusions 239 which engage with vertical grooves 212 formed in the inner peripheral surface of the sleeve 210 are formed on the outer periphery of the holder 231 at equal angular intervals. The engagement between the engaging protrusions 239 and vertical grooves 212 restricts relative rotation between the holder 231 and sleeve 210, but permits relative axial displacement.
The core chuck member 230 comprises a stick shaft 234 fixed to a bottom surface of the holder 231 and protruding into the inside of the main body tube 220.
A male screw is carved into the outer periphery of the stick shaft 234, and this male screw is screwed into a female screw formed on the inside of the main body tube 220. Hence, by rotating the main body tube 220 relative to the sleeve 210, the holder 231 is axially displaced while supporting the stick-form cosmetic material P.